


Button Eyes Full of Lies

by Fishy_Taylor



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline Fusion, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishy_Taylor/pseuds/Fishy_Taylor
Summary: While exploring his new home, a boy named Virgil discovers a secret door, behind which lies an alternate world that closely mirrors his own but, in many ways, is better. He rejoices in his discovery, until Other Dad (Deceit) and the rest of his parallel family try to keep him there forever. Virgil must use all his resources and bravery to make it back to his own family and life.





	1. Making the Doll

A window opens in an eerily yellow-green room, and from the start night "sky" descends a doll.

The doll clearly resembles a girl. The doll has a darker skin tone with short brown hair and big button eyes. Her clothes are more boyish: a leather jacket, black combat boots, and black jeans. On the jacket is a small, sewn-in flag with pink, purple, and blue stripes.

As the doll floats into the room, claw-like metal hands reached out and snatch the doll from the air. The hands open a cloth filled with small tools. The doll is placed onto the open table in between the two pockets of tools.

Delicately, the hands pick up and turn the doll over and use a large pair of scissors to cut off the clothing of the doll. The boots are swiftly removed afterwards. With the clothing discarded, the hands focus on the hair of the doll. Taking two strands of the yarn hair, the hands pull out the brown head decoration. The process is continuously repeated until the head of the doll is bald of all hair. Next, the thread holding on the button eyes are broken, and the eyes are pulled off.

With the doll bare of any distinguishing features, the seam at the mouth is ripped open and all the stuffing inside is taken out. The doll "skin" is turned inside out, showing a more pale skin tone than the previous one. The hollow doll skin is filled with sand before set back down into the table. 

After threading a needle, the mouth is sewn back together using tight pink thread. A large flat drawer underneath the tables surface is opened, showing a large array of buttons. Pulling out two small, brown-ish black buttons. The hands sew the buttons into place on the doll. Then, using tweezers, brown yarn is pushed into the dolls head where the hair would be. 

When the majority of the doll details are done, the hands begin to make clothing to dress the doll. Using an old cobweb-covered sewing machine, the hands make a black and grey, plaid hoodie, tight black pants, a purple tee-shirt, and a pair of black and grey sneakers. Once the doll is dressed, the final details are added to the doll: a group of freckles on the nose, eyebrows, the nose, ears, and small smile. 

Satisfied with the look of the doll, the hands return the doll to the window. From there it floats back into the still starry sky, and the window closes.


	2. The Annoying Prince

Virgil looked out the window to the miles of trees and grey clouds. He didn't want to move to Oregon. He wanted to stay in Florida with his friends and his consistency. However, his dad's job required that they all move to the new set up in Oregon. His dad and father had found them a new house: The Pink Palace. It was a large pink house that had been divided up into many apartments. It was close enough to the hospital (where his dad worked) and close to town (where his father would teach highschool science classes once the school year started up again), but the house was too far from anything overly exciting. 

Virgil looked down as the smiling movers left in their truck, smiling because his dad probably gave them a twenty dollar tip each. "Virgil! Can you come down and get some of your boxes?" Virgil left his window seat and walked down the creaky stairs to the kitchen. His dad and father were separating some boxes into groups based on who it belongs to. "Hello, Virgil. Those three belong to you. Once you take them upstairs, why don't you go outside and take a look around the area. There's probably great drawing opportunities around here." 

His father pointed to three boxes close to the doorway Virgil stood in. Virgil nodded. "Thanks, dad." He picked up all three of the boxes (as they were rather light) and carried them upstairs. His dad and father continued to move stuff around in the kitchen. Virgil entered his room and placed the boxes down next to his bed. Searching inside one of the smaller boxes, he pulled out his sketchbook, pencil case, and backpack. He put his sketchbook and pencil case in his backpack and swung the backpack over his shoulder. 

Taking his father's advice, he traveled back downstairs. "I'm going to go look around." Virgil said, poking his head in the kitchen. His dad and father stopped unloading dishes from the box on the counter. His dad smiled, "Alright kiddo! Just be back before dark and don't wander too far into the woods. I heard there's an old well around here. Maybe you'd want to find that. Also, I heard that the abandoned observatory in the back is crumbling down, so please don't go in there. Okay?" Virgil nodded and walked out the back door. 

From the back door, he looked out over the surrounding trees and the abandoned observatory that sat a little ways away in the back yard. Virgil walked down the stairs and began following the path that lead off towards the forest and observatory. He entered the gate of the boundary of the observatory and walked the perimeter of the structure, running his hand along the outer wall. He exited through a gate on the other side and kept walking along the path, which led into the hills adjacent to the Pink Palace. He decided to follow the path and see if it would lead him to the well.

Looking around at the scenery, his mind played out all the possibilities of drawing he could do. He was so lost in thought that he was startled by a small rock rolling on to his foot. Virgil looked up to where the rock could have come from. He saw a few larger rocks just up the hill. "Hello?" He called out, "Who's there?"

Hearing no response, he picked up the rock and threw it back into the rocks where it came from. He heard a yelp noise followed by a growl. Frightened, Virgil raced up the path. He ran through an orchard of what must be dead apple trees then reached a clearing. The wind picked up and an owl hooted as Virgil stopped and looked around. Hearing a rustling to his right he turned that way, only to see grass.

Barking behind him caused him to cry out, and he turned around. Standing on a tree stump was a mangy-looking dog. It was small, the size of an adult cat. It looked like a golden retriever mix. It had big brown eyes, strangely similar to Virgil's. Virgil, realizing what scared him, glared at the dog. "You scared me to death you mangy mutt!" He sighed, "I'm just looking for an old well. Know it?" 

The dog seemed to motion down, like as a nod. The dog then made no further sign of showing Virgil the way. "Not talking huh?" Virgil shrugged and looked around the clearing. "This place wouldn't be that bad to draw." Virgil muttered to himself, itching to use his sketchbook. Suddenly, he heard shouting from the hills near him. Virgil. Turned to see someone on a silver and red dirt bike ride down the hill. The biker turned and jumped off his bike onto the stump he had almost just ran into. The person took off his helmet to reveal a boy about Virgil's age. "Fear not, dear people. I, Prince Roman, have arrived to save you!" The boy looked down at Virgil. 

The boy was... unique. He was dressed in a white shirt, black pants, black knee boots, and a red sash across his chest. He looked like a Disney prince, and he acted like one too. The "prince's" chest puffed out, and he posed for some imaginary camera. "Hello, fair knight. I am Roman. Who might you be?" 

Virgil crossed his arms. "Virgil, and I'm not a knight. I especially don't like being followed by some Princey Wanna-Be and their dogs." Virgil gave the dog, who now stood next to Roman, a pointed look. Roman deflated a little, looking embarrassed and nervous. "He's not really my dog. He's kind of feral, you know, wild. O-of course I feed him every night, and he'll somehow jump up to my window and bring me things. Every prince needs an animal companion."

Roman pet behind the dog's ear. Virgil sighed, "Look. I'm from Gainesville." Roman looked confused. "Florida." Virgil clarified. "I'm just out here exploring. Looking for a well. Know it?" Roman chuckled. "Well, my dark and stormy knight, you're standing on it." 

Virgil looked down to see the ring of mushrooms he was standing in the center of. He stepped back. Roman jumped off the log and wiped away the mud with his glove covered hand. Underneath the mud was a wooden door. Virgil reached down and knocked on the cover; the sound echoed inside. Using a large stick and two rocks, Roman opened up the well. "Supposed to be so deep that if you fell down and looked up you could see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day." Virgil looked down into the well. It was pitched black all the down. He couldn't see the bottom.

"I'm surprised my grandpa let you move in. He owns the Pink Palace and won't rent to people with kids." Virgil looked over to see Roman looking down at the Pink Palace. "Why not?" Roman looked very nervous and panicked at Virgil's question. "I'm not supposed to talk about it." Roman looked away from the Pink Palace to pet the dog at his feet. 

Then, a bell rang, and a voice called out, "Roman!" The prince boy looked up. "Grandpa." He ran over to his bike and picked up his helmet. "It was nice to meet you, Surly Temple. However, I implore you wear gloves when next you are here. I think you have gotten poison oak on your hand." With that, Roman put on his helmet and rode away, over the hill he originally bound down. Virgil looked down at his hands to see a rash forming. 

Virgil gazed down at the dog at his feet. The dog seemed to shrug then ran down the hill toward the Pink Palace. Virgil recovered the well just as it began to rain. Hood up, Virgil raced back to the house and burst through the back door. He dad stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Virgil! You're soaking wet!" His dad gave him a hug. "Quick, go change into dry clothes, and I'll make hot cocoa. When you come back down, and you can tell me all about you're adventure." Virgil nodded, walking up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ending it here. Thanks for reading. Just know. I won't really have a posting schedule, but don't worry, I'll post again soon! Have a great day/night!!!


	3. Chapter 3: A Rainy Day Inside

Virgil emerged from his room ten minutes later in a pair of black pajama pants and a purple tee-shirt. His hair was still damp from the rain, but it wasn't as soaked as it used to be. 

Virgil walked downstairs to the kitchen. A mug sat on the table, and his dad was in the middle of cooking dinner, a similar mug on the counter next to him. "Hey, Virgil! I'm just working on dinner. Why don't you sit down and tell me all about what you did outside?" Virgil sat down in one of the chairs at the table and started retelling his "adventure" as his dad called it.

"Then this boy showed up on a dirt bike, screaming as he raced down the hill. He said his name is Roman, and his grandfather owns this place apparently." His dad laughed, "That must be Remus's grandson." "Remus?" Virgil asked. His dad turned away from cutting vegetables, "Remus Prince. He owns the Pink Palace. At first he refused to rent to us since we had you with us. Your father and I had to assure him that you were a good kid and wouldn't cause trouble. It took a bit of convincing, but he allowed the three of us to move in."

"Oh." Virgil looked down at his almost empty mug of cocoa. "I didn't realize I was such an issue." He heard his dad put down the knife he was using. Second later, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "You're weren't a problem, Virgil. Mr. Prince just had a policy against renting to families with children. It had nothing to do with you." 

His dad hugged him tighter, "Once he knew what a great kid you were, he let us stay." Virgil didn't feel any better, but he gave his dad a small smile anyway. His dad smiled back and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then his dad returned to making dinner. "Anything else happen out there?" Virgil held up his hand. "I got poison oak on my hand." His dad tapped his chin. "Poison oak? What was the treatment for that? Ugh! It's on the tip on my tongue."

Virgil quickly interrupted his dad's thought, "It's fine. I'll just wait until it goes away." Patton looked at his son, "Are you sure? I'm nearly positive there's a treatment." Virgil nodded. Patton frowned but nodded and kissed the top of Virgil's head. "Alright, but once I remember the treatment, we'll use it." He walked back across the kitchen and continued to make dinner. 

Dinner was spaghetti and a salad. Virgil, being a picky eater with a small appetite, only ate half of his serving of spaghetti then picked at the rest of it. "So, the hospital called me today. Told me they need me to come in early tomorrow, so I probably won't be here when you two get up tomorrow. I'll try to be back for dinner though." His dad smiled. His father nodded, "I'll probably be writing for most of the day, if I can get past this bought with writer's block. What about you, Virgil?"

Virgil shrugged. "I'll probably just finish unpacking, maybe say hello to the neighbors if I have time. You did think I should introduce myself." Virgil gestured to his dad with  his head. His father looked skeptic, "I'd be careful around the neighbors. As much as I approve of you meeting new people, they seem a bit... unusual." His dad kicked his father gently under the table. "I bet the neighbors are just eccentric. I've already spoken to them, and they seem trustworthy to me." His dad and father stared at each other, arguing with their eyes.

Virgil squirmed watching them have their argument. "Can I be excused to bed?" His dad turned to him. "Sure. You had enough to eat?" Virgil nodded. His dad smiled and nodded. "Alright. I'll be up to tuck you in soon." Virgil said goodnight to his father and slipped out of the kitchen. He was at the top of the stairs when he heard his dad and father arguing. "We can't just randomly trust strangers like this, Patton. We don't know anything about them." His father sounded annoyed. His dad was as optimistic as ever, "Logan, I've already talked to the neighbors. They seem like good people. At least give them benefit of the doubt!" 

Virgil backed away from the staircase and continued back to his room. His room was at the end of the hall. The walls were a dull white with water damage and cracks present in various places. The corner of the room adjacent to the door was a half octagon that were his windows and window seats. There was an unusable fire place too. Across from which stood Virgil's bed: four poster with unplugged fairy lights running from post to post. A purple sleeping bag, blanket, and pillow were on top of the matress as Virgil hadnt unpacked his sheets yet.

Virgil crawled into the sleeping bag and laid on his back. Reaching out to his right, he grabbed a picture frame off his nightstand. Inside the frame is a picture of his best friends from back home: Tayln and Dominic. The pair stood in front of their schools message board and it read, "We'll miss you, Virgil!" He hugged the photo. "I miss you too." 

He heard a knock at the door. Replacing the picture to his nightstand, Virgil responded with a "Come in." His dad opened the door and in walked his dad. "Hey, Virge. I'm sorry you had to see that. Your father and I have different views of the world, and that causes us to butt heads sometimes. He agreed with me though that you should meet the neighbors, especially since we'll be living here for quite a while. You can go see them, as long as your father gives a heads up before hand. Okay?" Virgil nodded.

His dad smiled. "Alright. Time for bed." Patton pulled the blanket over Virgil. Even though Virgil was 11, his dad still insisted on tucking him in every night. "I love you, Virgil." His dad kissed his head before walking out and left the room, turning the lights off on the way out. Virgil tossed and turned for a while, not used to how the room echoed every noise he made. Virgil had been in bed for an hour before he fell asleep.

————————

True to his word, his dad wasn't in the kitchen when he came down for breakfast. His father was sitting at the table however; his laptop was in front of him and a cup of coffee next to him. Virgil noticed how his father just stared at his laptop screen without typing. "Everything okay?"

His father visually jumped in his seat. He spun around then relaxed. "Ah, Virgil. I did not see you there. Everything is adequate. I am just trying to figure out how to continue the plot." His father then turned back to the screen. Virgil nodded and went to the cabinet to get a bowl for cereal. The window above the kitchen sink showed that it was still storming outside. Virgil would be spending his day unpacking inside then.

"Oh, Virgil." His father gathered his attention. "Some boy left this on the porch for you." His father said absentmindedly as he handed Virgil a newspaper wrapped bundle with a note attached. Virgil took it and read the note. "Hey J.D-lightful, look what I found in Grandpa's trunk. Look familiar? -Roman." Virgil cast aside the note before unwrapping the package to find a doll that looked exactly like him, including the cluster of annoying freckles around his nose. "Weird." Virgil whispered as he turned the doll over in his hands.

"Who is the boy?" His father asked, looking up from the screen. "He's just some boy." Virgil said before he groaned, "I'm too old for dolls." His father smirked, "Really? Then I guess I will have to return the American Girl Doll you dad and I bought for your birthday." Virgil smiled and nudged him. His father chuckled.

Outside, thunder boomed. Virgil frowned. "I guess I'm trapped in here today." His father looked out the window. "It would appear so. Have you finished unpacking?" Virgil nodded. "Hmmm," his father pondered, "perhaps you could take a look around the house and familiarize yourself with it." He handed Virgil a notepad. "You could record an inventory of all the windows, doors, and other structures or objects in the house. You will know this house like the back of your hand."

Virgil took the pad and pencil. "Okay." He walked off with the doll. He wandered around the house, recording the number of windows, number of doors, and hordes of other strange or boring things in the house. He then strolled into the living room. He placed the doll and notepad down on the table. A cardboard box sat on the table. Virgil saw his dad's snow globes inside. His dad had a love for snow globes since spent Christmases in New England with his grandparents, away from the snowless Florida. His dad always explained that it was a snow storm in the palm of your hand. Virgil pulled out the snow globes and lined them up on the mantle

Virgil turned back to the table to see the doll gone. "What the... Where did it go?" He looked around the box and under the table. He frowned in confusion and looked around the room; it was behind a matress box leaning against a far wall. Virgil walked over and picked the doll off of the ground. He paused, having noticed something strange. He moved the box out of the way. There was a tiny door outlined under the wall paper.


End file.
